This invention relates to the truing of spoked wheels, particularly but not exclusively to the truing of spoked wheels for pedal cycles and other bicycles, tricycles, mopeds and the like.
One of the problems associated with the assembly and truing of spoked wheels lies in the correct tensioning of the spokes to produce a wheel which will run true to a desired extent.
In the past wheel truing has been carried out manually. The rim, hub, spokes and nipples are first loosely assembled by a wheel builder. From the builder, the wheel passes to the truer who uses his experience to tighten the nipples to a certain extent to produce a satisfactory wheel. Generally speaking, wheels of the same batch reaching the truer from the builder will need to have substantially the same corrective actions carried out on them and once the truer has produced one satisfactory wheel from a given batch he can usually fairly quickly work his way through the remaining wheels of a batch. When the truer feels that a wheel is satisfactory he checks its eccentricity and any rim deviations from the plane of the wheel on a machine specially provided for that purpose and then carries out final adjustments to the wheel to correct deviations revealed by the machine.
This method of wheel truing is expensive in both skilled labor and time.